Them
by CreativelyCaitlin
Summary: After an apocalypse has caused the downfall of the world, a young girl must survive on her own. After her family gets taken she's on the run again. What will she do when she is found by THEM? Follow her along her journey. This story is a made up one that I am enjoying writing, please read, review, follow, favourite, share. :) OC/OC


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first story ever so I hope you enjoy it. Please Read, Review, Share, Follow, Favourite :) I'm open to critisism and comments. All of the ideas here are mine and I'd really not like anyone to take my ideas :) Please read on!**

* * *

She ran, her legs throbbing from pushing them too far, but still she ran on. She didn't have much of a choice, it was either get away or be turned into one of... _them. _She looked back into the darkness, wishing she hadn't when she saw the eyes, glowing purple in the blackness of the night. She didn't scream though, when the world had started to go down, she had had to grow up fast. Being only eighteen, growing up was hard, not as hard as watching everyone she loved be taken by _them_. She looked around the area, hoping for a place to hide. She was in an old town, once full of people and now full of nothing but rotting buildings. There had to be a place to hide somewhere. She took a sharp left into an alley and came to a skidding halt. _Oh no, a dead end! It's all over now..._ She thought looking around in fright. She turned and saw them step into the alley. Tall, sleek, black robots stepped into the light, their purple eyes looking straight at her. She looked defiantly back at them, if she was going to go, she was going to go with dignity.

"Get down!" someone yelled from behind her, and in sheer fright she listened. She jumped flat onto the pavement, looking around frantically for the owner of that voice. From somewhere behind her came a war cry and then an array of arrows shot straight at the robots. In mid air the arrows lit on fire, piercing the metal chestplates on the robots. They started to spark up and then sank to their robotic knees, making her jump up and look around in search of the person who had saved her. She heard the sound of shoes behind her and quickly turned around to face a hooded figure. They had a long cloak like coat on and a hood pulled down, hiding their face from her. They rached out their hand for her but she flinched back, unsure of what to do. Slowly the hooded figure pulled their hood down, revealing a young man with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. His face was unshaved but it was just stubble, giving him a rugged handsome look. His face was guarded and he looked down at her. She had long blonde hair that curled slightly on it's own, dark green eyes and a small body. She looked up at him with the same expression. Being only 5'2 she literally looked up at him, who could be almost 6 feet tall. He held out his hand again to her.

"Are you coming or are we just going to wait for more to show up" He asked with a gruff voice. She blinked and thought for a moment. It would probably be safer to go with this stranger then wait around for them to find her again.

"Who are you?" She asked, hesitantly taking her hand. He started to pull them towards the centre of the abandoned town.

"Lucas" He huffed out, determined to not tell this stranger anything.

"Just Lucas?" She asked him in slight confusion.

"The less we known about each other, the less attached we'll be, so if we are taken it won't matter" He pushed out and dragged them faster, towards an old general store.

"I'm Jess" She said quietly to him, but loud enough for him to hear her. As they approached the store, she noticed that he was wearing an old torn backpack.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked quietly when they were in front of the store. He looked down at her, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"I was on a run for supplies when I heard them, I thought about what to do and eventually decided that no one deserved the fate that came with being taken by one of those monsters" He mumbled and she nodded, following him through one of the many smashed windows. They walked past what was left of the food, as it was all either spoiled or hard as a rock. As they made it to the medical section he turned to her.

"We should split up, you find something to carry stuff in and then anything else you want to bring. I assume you are coming with me?" He asked and Jess nodded, she had nowhere else to go.

She turned and headed towards the back of the store. After a while of searching she found a small knapsack. She went to the clothing section and looked around. The town had left in a hurry but still managed to take a lot, so there wasn't much for her to look for. In the end she had a big sweatshirt and long pants, as well as the shorts and tank top she was wearing. Before the whole incident with the robots, she had had a hide out with everything she had needed, clothes, food, everything. But now all she had was nothing. After a moment of thinking she also grabbed the last can on the shelf of food, a can of fruit, and then headed over to the medical section. She then awkwardly grabbed some feminine supplies, some band aides and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Content with what she got, she headed over to Lucas. He had already finished getting everything a while ago and was waiting for her to finish.

"All right lets get going, it's starting to get dark and it's a long walk." He said, walking back out the window after checking for _them._ After making sure it was clear, he headed out. Jess quickly got up and followed after him, running to catch up to him. He had started to speed walk, keeping to the shadows.

"Lucas, where _are_ we going?" Jess asked quietly, walking beside him. He looked down at her then sped up his pace, not answering her question. She sighed in annoyance but kept close to him. She noticed that he had his bow and arrows out and ready, in case they ran into some trouble.

After forty minutes of walking, they were out of the city and walking along the road. There was a forest on one side of them and an empty field on the other. Jess walked closer to Lucas, the sun had already set and it was starting to get quite dark. It's not like she hadn't been out in the dark since the world had gone under but now with the robots knowing of their area, she was worried. Lucas glanced down at her in slight annoyance. She hadn't said much but already he could sense how she was feeling. He had tried to turn it off for her but for some reason he could still sense her emotions. He looked up and noticed they were close then slowed to a stop.

"We are almost there" He said, turning to look at her. She nodded and looked away, still unsure of how to feel. She was really happy to finally have found another human alive, it had been years since she had even seen one, but she was also scared. Could she really trust this guy? He had saved her, but the way he looked at her scared her a bit. It was like she wasn't really there, or that she was just a kid he got stuck babysitting. After finally deciding that she would go with him she looked up at him.

"I can trust you right Lucas" She whispered and he sighed.

"You don't really have much of a choice" He said and then turned, walking into the forest on the one side of them. She sighed and followed after him. She walked into the forest and couldn't see Lucas anywhere.

"Lucas?" She called into the dark trees, freaking out slightly. She walked forwards, frantically looking around.

She called out his name again and looked around again. When she was about to call out his name again a twig snapped. She glanced up in relief, thinking that Lucas was there, but then was met with a pair of glowing purple eyes.


End file.
